List of covers: A to F
This is a list of songs Tori Amos has covered whose titles fall into the A-F alphabetic range. http://www.toriset.org/index.php?t=0 0-9 "The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)" "The 59th Street Bridge Song" was originally written and recorded by Simon & Garfunkel, appearing on their 1966 album Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme. ''Amos performed the song during the 2005 Original Sinsuality Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=968&t=0 '"'97 Bonnie & Clyde"' ''Main article: ''"'97 Bonnie & Clyde" A '"Abraham, Martin and John"' "Abraham, Martin and John" was written by Dick Holler and originally recorded by the group Dion, released as a single in August 1968. Amos covered the song during the 2003 Lottapianos Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=954&t=0 '"Africa"' "Africa" was originally written and recorded by the band Toto, first appearing on their 1982 album ''Toto IV. ''Amos performed the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1191&t=0 '"After All"' ''Main article: ''"After All" '"After the Gold Rush"' "After the Gold Rush" was originally written and recorded by Neil Young, first appearing on his 1970 album of the same name. Amos covered the song during the 2003 Lottapianos Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=958&t=0 '"Ain't No Sunshine" ' "Ain't No Sunshine" was originally written and recorded by Bill Withers, first appearing on his 1971 album ''Just As I Am. ''Amos performed the song in a medley with "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1177&t=15http://toriamos.com/tours/071714.pdf '"All Through the Night"' "All Through the Night" was written by Jules Shear and originally recorded by Cyndi Lauper, first appearing on Lauper's 1983 album ''She's So Unusual. ''Amos covered the song in Los Angeles, California during the 2005 Original Sinsuality Tour.http://www.thedent.com/tourlist05.html#solo2005 This performance of the song was released on ''The Original Bootlegs.''http://toriamos.com/go/galleries/view/560/1/511/albums/index.html '"Amazing Grace" ' ''Main article: "Amazing Grace/Til' the Chicken" "American Pie" ' "American Pie" was originally written and recorded by Don McLean, appearing on his 1971 album of the same name. Amos first performed the song live on the 1994 Under the Pink Tour, during which it was frequently paired with "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=902&t=0 '"And Dream of Sheep" "And Dream of Sheep" was originally written and recorded by Kate Bush, appearing on her 1985 album Hounds of Love. ''Amos first performed the song live during the 2005 Summer of Sin Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1110&t=0 '"And She Was"' "And She Was" was written by David Byrne and first recorded by his band Talking Heads, appearing on their 1985 album ''Little Creatures. ''Amos covered the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1193&t=0 '"Angie"' ''Main article: ''"Angie" B '"...Baby One More Time" ' "...Baby One More Time" was written by Max Martin and Rami and first recorded by Britney Spears, appearing on her 1999 album of the same name. Amos covered the song during the 2009 Sinful Attraction Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1142&t=0 '"Bad Company"' "Bad Company" was originally written and recorded by the English rock band Bad Company, appearing on their 1974 debut album of the same name. Amos first performed the song during the 1994 Under the Pink Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=913&t=0 '"Because the Night"' "Because the Night" was written by Bruce Springsteen and Patti Smith and first recorded by the Patti Smith Group, appearing on their 1978 album ''Easter. ''Amos covered the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1164&t=0 '"Bette Davis Eyes"' "Bette Davis Eyes" was written by Donna Weiss and Jackie DeShannon and made popular by Kim Carnes, who recorded "Bette Davis Eyes" for her 1981 album ''Mistaken Identity. ''Amos performed the song during the 2005 Summer of Sin Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1138&t=0 "Bette Davis Eyes" and Carnes are both referenced in the line "I'll just clone myself like that blonde chick who sings 'Bette Davis Eyes'" from Amos' song "Glory of the 80s". '"Billie Jean"' "Billie Jean" was originally written and recorded by Michael Jackson, appearing on his 1982 album ''Thriller. ''Amos performed the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1616&t=0 '"Black"' "Black" was written by Eddie Vedder and Stone Gossard and first recorded by the American rock band Pearl Jam, appearing on their 1991 debut album ''Ten. ''Amos covered the song during the 2005 Summer of Sin Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1139&t=0 '"The Blower's Daughter"' "The Blower's Daughter" was originally written and recorded by Irish singer-songwriter Damien Rice, appearing on his 2002 debut album ''O. ''Amos performed the song during the 2005 Summer of Sin Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1125&t=0 '"Blue Jeans"' "Blue Jeans" was written by Lana Del Rey, Emile Haynie and Dan Heath, and was first recorded by Del Rey, appearing on her 2012 album ''Born to Die. ''Amos performed the song in a medley with "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1600&t=0 '"Both Sides, Now"' "Both Sides, Now" was originally written by Joni Mitchell, appearing on her 1969 album ''Clouds. ''Amos performed the song during the 1994 Under the Pink Tour. '"Boys in the Trees"' "Boys in the Trees" was originally written and recorded by Carly Simon, first appearing on her 1978 album of the same name. Amos first covered the song during the 1996 Dew Drop Inn Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=941&t=0 the popmatters list '"The Boys of Summer"' "The Boys of Summer" was originally written by Don Henley and Mike Campbell, first appearing on Henley's 1984 album ''Building the Perfect Beast. ''Amos performed the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1157&t=15 the huffington post article '"Building a Mystery"' "'By My Side"' "By My Side" is a number written by Peggy Gordon and Jay Hamburger for the 1971 Stephen Schwartz musical ''Godspell. ''Amos first covered the song during the 2005 Original Sinsuality Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=979&t=0 C '"Can't Get You Out of My Head"' "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was written by Cathy Dennis & Rob Davis and first recorded by Kylie Minogue, appearing on her 2001 album ''Fever. ''Amos performed the song during the 2005 Original Sinsuality Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=995&t=0 '"Candle in the Wind"' "Candle in the Wind" was written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin, first appearing on Elton John's 1973 album ''Goodbye Yellow Brick Road. ''Amos covered the song during the 2005 Original Sinsuality Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=962&t=0 '"Careless Whisper"' "Careless Whisper" was written by George Michael & Andrew Ridgeley, first appearing on Wham!'s 1984 album ''Make It Big. ''Amos covered the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1175&t=0 '"Carnival"' ''Main article: ''"Carnival" '"Carolina in My Mind" ' "Carolina in My Mind" was written and originally recorded by American singer-songwriter James Taylor, first appearing on his 1968 self-titled debut album.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carolina_in_My_Mind Amos performed the song during the 2007 American Doll Posse World Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1140&t=0 '"A Case of You"' ''Main article: "A Case of You" "Cat's in the Cradle" "Cat's in the Cradle" was written and originally recorded by American singer-songwriter Harry Chapin, first appearing on his 1974 album Verities & Balderdash.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verities_%26_Balderdash Amos performed the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1170&t=0&z= "Children, Go Where I Send Thee" ' "Children, Go Where I Send Thee" is a traditional African-American spiritual song.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Children,_Go_Where_I_Send_Thee Amos performed the song in 2009 while promoting ''Midwinter Graces.''http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1151&t=12 '"The Circle Game" ' http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=977&t=0&z= = D '"Daniel" "Daniel" was written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, first appearing on Elton John's 1973 album Don't Shoot Me I'm Only the Piano Player.''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_(Elton_John_song) Amos first performed the song during the 1996 Dew Drop Inn Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=914&t=0&z= '"Danny Boy"' '"Desperado"' '"Do It Again"' ''Main article: ''"Do It Again" '"Do You Really Want to Hurt Me"' huffington post article? '"Don't Dream It's Over"' '"Don't Look Back in Anger"' '"Dream On"' '"Dreams"' '"Drive"' '"Dust in the Wind"' E '"Edge of Seventeen"' "Edge of Seventeen" was originally written and recorded by Stevie Nicks, first appearing on her 1981 solo debut album ''Bella Donna. ''Amos performed the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1605&t=0 '"Enjoy The Silence"' ''Main article: ''"Enjoy The Silence" '"Everything's Alright"' "Everything's Alright" was written by Tim Rice and Andrew Lloyd Webber for the 1970 musical ''Jesus Christ Superstar. ''Amos performed the song during the 2005 Original Sinsuality Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=998&t=0 '"Extreme Ways"' "Extreme Ways" was originally written and performed by Moby, first appearing on his 2002 album ''18. ''Amos performed the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1155&t=0 '"Eyes Without a Face"' "Eyes Without a Face" was written by Billy Idol and Steve Stevens, first appearing on Billy Idol's 1983 album ''Rebel Yell. ''Amos first performed the song during the 2005 Original Sinsuality Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=982&t=0 F '"Faith" ' "Faith" was written and recorded by British pop artist George Michael, first appearing on his 1987 album of the same name. Amos covered the song in a medley with "Fayth" from ''Y Kant Tori Readhttp://www.toriamos.com/tours/081214.pdf during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1199&t=0 "Famous Blue Raincoat" Main article: ''"Famous Blue Raincoat" '"Father Figure"' "Father Figure" was written and recorded by British pop artist George Michael, appearing on his 1987 album ''Faith. ''Amos covered the song during the 2005 Original Sinsuality Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=984&t=0 Her performance of "Father Figure" in London, England during the same tour was released on [[The Original Bootlegs|''The Original Bootlegs]].http://toriamos.com/go/galleries/view/577/1/511/albums/index.html "Fire and Rain" "Fire and Rain" was originally written and recorded by American singer-songwriter James Taylor, first appearing on his 1970 album Sweet Baby James. ''Amos first performed the song during the 2011 Night of Hunters Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1143&t=0 She included "Fire and Rain" on a Songza playlist of her 'favourite summer songs' in 2012.http://undented.com/news/2724/songza-features-tori-s-gold-summer-playlist '"Fog on the Tyne"' "Fog on the Tyne" was written by Alan Hull and first recorded by the English rock band Lindisfarne, appearing on their 1971 album of the same name. Amos covered the song during the 2005 Original Sinsuality Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1105&t=0 '"For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her"' "For Emily, Wherever I May Find Her" was originally written and recorded by American folk duo Simon & Garfunkel, first appearing on their 1966 album ''Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme. ''Amos performed the song during the 1994 Under the Pink Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=951&t=0 '"Free Fallin'"' "Free Fallin'" was originally written by Jeff Lynne and American rock musician Tom Petty, first appearing on Petty's 1989 album ''Full Moon Fever. ''Amos performed the song as a medley with "Building a Mystery" by Sarah McLachlan'http://www.toriamos.com/tours/080814.pdf''' during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour.http://www.toriset.org/s.php?c=1196&t=0 "Frozen" "Frozen" was originally written by Madonna and Patrick Leonard, first appearing on Madonna's 1998 album ''Ray of Light. ''Amos covered the song during the 2014 Unrepentant Geraldines Tour at the request of a fan experiencing health issues: This girl had been asking me for it and asking me for it and asking me for it and I’d been thinking, OK. Yeah. Let me get my head around it. And then she told me in a different city that she had a muscle issue she was dealing with and all of a sudden the poetry lined up. She is so beautiful — so beautiful — and I’m not talking about on the inside, she’s stunning. She’s a looker. And you wouldn’t realize that she’s going through this and all of a sudden the muses said to me “the muscles are frozen.” From that moment, the song was for her. She was bringing her parents that night in Amsterdam and it all came together at soundcheck and I told the crew, “Let’s work this out.”http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/07/14/tori-amos-cover-songs_n_5584584.html References Category:Covers